1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interconnecting structure (or wiring structure) production method and an interconnecting structure. In particular, it relates to an interconnecting structure (or wiring structure) production method and an interconnecting structure, for use in electronic device interconnections (or wirings).
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional thin film transistor substrate with a semiconductor layer, source and drain electrodes for a thin film transistor is known, in which the source and drain electrodes each consist of an oxygen containing layer, and a thin pure copper or copper alloy film. Part or all of oxygen constituting the oxygen containing layers is bonded to silicon of the semiconductor layer of the thin film transistor. The thin pure copper or copper alloy films are connected to the semiconductor layer of the thin film transistor via the oxygen containing layers, respectively. The oxygen containing layers in this thin film transistor substrate are formed by plasma oxidation or thermal oxidation.
This thin film transistor substrate thus constructed can exhibit excellent TFT (thin film transistor) characteristics, even if no barrier metal layer is formed between the source and drain electrodes, and the semiconductor layer of the thin film transistor.
Refer to JP-A-2009-4518, for example.
However, the thin film transistor substrate disclosed by JP-A-2009-4518 may cause residual damage in the oxygen containing layers, when the oxygen containing layers are formed by plasma oxidation. Also, when the oxygen containing layers are formed by thermal oxidation, the thin film transistor substrate disclosed by JP-A-2009-4518 may be not practical in that the rate at which the oxygen containing layers form is as slow as on the order of a few nm/hour.